fantage_woodfandomcom-20200213-history
Millennium Star
Millennium Star, also known as Millennium Star: Make A Wish, is a Fantage Animated Series made by Sensei Andy. The series is about a new student, Keith Jones, attending Misoka High School, a high school that actually holds students as sworn guardians who are tasked to protect 10 Millennium Stones, which are magical stones that keep the time flowing in the area. Only Millennium Star, one of the students at Misoka High, knows the true condition of any of the Millennium Stones with her mysterious connection to them. The series has two versions: the original version, and a revamped version, originally made by Andy under the alias of "TheFantagePrince." It is currently unknown when the original version first debutted, but it was reuploaded onto Andy's channel on January 19th, 2013. The new version was made in 2013. Both versions of the series are currently unavailable as Andy has removed them off her channel. On August 2nd, 2014, the series was given over to ShinyStarriNite, who originally planned to remake the series into a Fantage Animated Movie. The project was canceled on September 25th, 2016, but then restarted again on June 7th, 2017. The project is currently in re-development. Characters *Keith Jones: The main character of the series. He is a new student entering Misoka High School and easily gets suspicious of magical things, such as the existence of the Millennium Stones. In the original series, he is very street-smart and is the straight man character of the series. In the 2013 remake, his straight man character was reduced to being much calmer than he originally was and was more book-smart than street-smart. He does not receive elemental powers, and was planned to receive them in a second season. *Millennium Star: The titular character of the series. She is an enthusiastic student in Misoka High who is particularly best friends with Jane Kaper. However, she is not an ordinary girl, as she was born with a special connection to the Millennium Stones, allowing her to sense if any of the Millennium Stones are moved or altered in any way. In the original series, she was a very outgoing and charismatic girl who was a huge believer in everything. In the 2013 remake, her hyperness was toned down, but she likes to tease Jane about things like her possible crush on Keith. Her element is Fire, and in the original series, her second form release has the Wings of Flaming Rainbows due to her magical connections. *Jane Kaper: Millennium Star's best friend. In the original series, she is almost as hyper as Star is, and has a good amount of street-smarts. In the 2013 remake, she is not very hyper, though she is hinted to have a slight hint of a crush towards Keith, but her intellectual capabilities were raised to have her be the smartest student of the whole school, enough so that she could handle the technology the school uses for watching over the Millennium Stones. Her element is unknown in both versions of the series, but her second form release was shown in the 2013 remake. *Loki Burningstock: A huge flirt who has been trying to ask Millennium Star out for an absurd amount of times (33 times in the original series, around 630 in the 2013 remake). In the original series, he is also known to be a crybaby. In the 2013 remake, he has some street-smarts and is pretty knowledgeable about the history behind the school. His element is unknown in both versions of the series. *Koi Amari: A friendly student at Misoka who is noticeably a big user of makeup (in both versions of the series). She is well acquainted with all of the students of the school. Her element is unknown in both versions of the series. *River Morden: A fellow student who kind of slacks off in Misoka High. In the original series, he is mainly antisocial and often gives a "manly" speech to Loki every time he is dumped by Star in order to rejuvenate his hopes. In the 2013 remake, he further slacks off in school, doesn't have a real joy for guarding the Millennium Stones, and is even known for cutting school. His element is unknown in both versions of the series, but his second form release was shown in the 2013 remake. *Gumi Nylon: A girl who existed only in the original series, she is a student at Misoka who is just as friendly as Koi Amari and is very helpful to Keith when he meets her. She is the President of the Student Council and practically knows everything about the school's students and extracurricular activities. Her element is unknown. *Kenry Amigin: A boy who existed only in the original series, he is a student who doesn't particularly care much for school. He mainly seems to come to Misoka just for his girlfriend, Oren Callibury. His element is unknown. *Oren Callibury: A girl who existed only in the original series, she is a fellow student at Misoka. She has a boyfriend, who is Kenry Amigin. Her element is unknown. *Ms. Blondie: The teacher for the main characters' class who only existed in the original series. She yells a lot at her students and often gives detentions to them. Plot The original version of the series was not available for some time until it was reuploaded, as a request from one of her fans, back onto Andy's channel on January 19th, 2013. The original series only had 5 episodes and was mainly based on the characters' school activities than of the actual plot. The newer version of the series's first episode was originally on another YouTube channel, "TheFantagePrince", which was a channel Andy borrowed from a friend in order to see if a male YouTuber could get as many fans as herself. The first episode was later uploaded onto Andy's channel on November 29th, 2013, and the remake only had 3 episodes. The first season's opening song was "ft.", the third opening song to the anime Fairy Tail, while the ending song was "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku. Original version Keith Jones arrives late to his new school and is thrown into detention the minute he finds his room by his teacher, Ms. Blondie. Jane Kaper, a fellow classmate who also got thrown into detention, helps calm him down from his shock of a blow to his perfect school record and gossips about the teacher with him. Meanwhile, in the school cafeteria, Millennium Star refuses Loki Burningstock's request to go out with him for the 33rd time. Loki gets upset and questions if Millennium is saving herself for the new student, which is how Millennium first hears about Keith Jones. Loki ends up getting "love advice" from River Morden in the halls after he left the cafeteria and desperately tries to get away from him. As Keith is finally let out of detention, he tries to make his way for his next period. He is however stopped by Koi Amari, who lands on him from the ceiling. Keith calls her a psychopath for trying to get his attention that way and leaves her. When he reaches the cafeteria, he catches sight of Millennium Star and gets a strange feeling, as if he actually knew her from before. He shrugs this feeling off and leaves. At the end of the day, Keith returns home. He is greeted by his mother and then his sister Korra, who arrives in that moment and somehow shoves Keith all the way up the ceiling. After telling their mother that she finally got into her dream career, Korra teases Keith (who by this point has fallen back onto the floor) about how he is always so weak and pathetic. The next day arrives and Keith meets Gumi Nylon, the school council president, upon entering the school. They chat awhile before Keith goes to his class, where Ms. Blondie decides to do nothing and leaves the class alone. Oren Callibury and Kenry Amigin, other classmates of Keith, were just telling him how they have Time drills instead of the usual fire drills Keith was used to when the school alarm sets off. Millennium hurriedly gets up and takes Keith to the halls near the school entrance. As she is heading there, she explains to Keith about how Misoka High is a guardian place for 10 gemstones, called the Millennium Stones. She explains that the 10 Millennium Stones, when left in their resting places, keep time flowing normally, and when the 10 Millennium Stones are removed, their respective areas, and eventually the whole world, are frozen in time. She then mentions that there is an organization, called Letalic Works, who believes that they can create a new world with the Millennium Stones after they have been pulled out of their resting places. As Millennium expected, Keith did not believe a single word of it. Jane learns that Millennium has told Keith about the school and the Millennium Stones. She goes to ask Millennium how Keith's reaction was, and Millennium replies to her that it was just the usual- he didn't believe her. Jane questions his ability to fight as Keith angrily runs away from the school. While he is running, he angrily rambles on to himself. He rambled so much that he didn't even realize where he was headed. He sees a strange light near a boat and walks towards it. He ends up falling right on top of a pedestal, which reacts and emits the strange light from earlier to him. Unfortunately for Keith, he finds himself getting found by Letalic Works goons. As the goons ask Keith to hand over the stone, Millennium Star, dressed in combat clothing and bearing large rainbow-colored wings, appears. She summons fire to quickly kill off the goons and goes to see if Keith is all right. Millennium transforms back into her usual form and explains Keith that her form before was her special form meant to help her protect the Millennium Stones, which every Misoka student has. Millennium has the "Wings of Flaming Rainbows" due to her connection to the Millennium Stones. After the commotion, Keith and Millennium return to school, where Keith is teased by Kenry for not having any friends, and where Millennium and Jane start screaming at each other at the cafeteria for fun after Millennium screamed at Oren to not steal her pudding. Supposed ending On June 25th, 2017, the series creator, Sensei Andy, despite quitting Fantage animation, gave info on how each of her series was to end. Millennium Star was one of those series that was given an ending. The series was to continue with Millennium Star and Keith Jones falling in love, while everyone retrieved their true powers. Many of the Millennium Stones were successfully stolen later on, and the whole world was nearing complete paralysis. Everyone was frozen in time due to the absence of the Stones, except for Millennium, since the last, and most important, Stone was on her headband. Millennium would end up sacrificing herself to become the ultimate Millennium Stone in order to revive the world. In her honor, a new school, Millennium Star Academy, would be built over Misoka High, which had burned down in an attack. 2013 version Jane Kaper wakes up and leaves the house to see River Morden hanging around. Jane is surprised to see that River is actually going to school, since he cuts school most of the time. She goes to school and meets her best friend, Millennium Star, smiling at her and saying that she won't be the only "genius" at school anymore. Jane, just from this little hint, immediately figures out that there is going to be a new student at Misoka High. Just at that moment, Keith Jones, the new student, arrives. Everyone seems to notice him, and later, during classes, Jane cannot seem to stop staring at him. Jane claims that she's watching so that he doesn't get ahead of her, but Millennium thinks that Jane may have a crush on her. Millennium also senses Loki Burningstock, who has been known for asking Millennium out over 635 times, staring at her from behind. Later, Keith sees Millennium in the halls and blushes. Just at that moment, the school alarm rings, and Millennium goes to Keith and takes him by the hand. Millennium and River are then assigned to go to the Millennium Stone deep below the sea. While they watch the two try to check on the stone, Loki explains the lore about the school to Keith. He explains that some highly skilled wizards have created the Millennium Stones to control time in the area, and if a Millennium Stone is removed from their resting place, the area the Stone had resided in will freeze in time. A group called the New Kingdom Organization believes that they will be able to create a better and newer world with the Stones, even though removing all the Stones from their resting places will freeze the entire region in time, and eventually the world, thus creating the apocalypse of the earth. Students of Misoka High are tasked to protect these Stones from being removed from their resting places with their strong spirit and their second form release, or their form used to combat enemies, given to them by the school's ancient magic. Keith doesn't believe much of it, but he sees that the pair sent to check on the assigned Millennium Stone have exited the cave since the Stone there seemed to be safe. However, Keith notices that the Stone's figure on its resting place quickly vanished, and reports that the real Stone is missing. Millennium and River quickly follow and catch up with the Stone thieves, and then Millennium uses her fire to burn up the thieves. Keith quickly wonders if he can switch to another school to get out of the situation he knows he'd eventually be tasked with. Gallery msscreencollage.png|The main characters (not all) in both the original series and the 2013 remake originalmillenniumstardesigns.png|Concept designs for the main characters in the original series (from one of the creator's old blogs) Trivia *Sensei Andy has stated on February 9th, 2016 that her insipiration for Millennium Star came from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. This is why the series has many similarities to those video games. **The Millennium Stones in Millennium Star are based off of the Time Gears in Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky. The only difference between the Millennium Stones and the Time Gears is that there are 10 Millennium Stones in the series compared to the 5 Time Gears in those games. **Both Millennium Star in the series and the playable main character in the video games have psychometric powers. * Sensei Andy had many plans for the original series while it was in development, but they eventually got scrapped because she never continued the series. Here are some of the things she had planned: ** Keith was planned to eventually get his elemental powers at the end of the series (in a planned second season), but since the series never finished, his element was never revealed. Sensei Andy later stated that his element was supposed to be Lightning. ** The creator had a Christmas special planned for the series, mainly about Gumi Nylon not celebrating Christmas, to the other characters' surprise. The special was to parody Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol, with Gumi as Scrooge, and the other characters tried to revive her spirit. The special would then end with revealing Gumi doesn't celebrate the holiday due to being Jewish. ** A common gag with Loki Burningstock in the series is that he keeps asking Millennium Star out and constantly gets rejected. The series was actually planned to show them eventually going on a date at the end, due to Loki saving Star's life. ** The main antagonist of the series, who was supposed to appear much later in the series, was supposed to be a famous rockstar (who all the girls fall for) named Rouge. He was supposed to show up for a few episodes, then leave, and then return with a twin brother, who would be a protagonist. His role was to infiltrate the school and keep Millennium Star occupied so she would have no connection to the school, while Letalic Works would steal each of the Stones, being unnoticed. * The original series often references to pop culture in both general and Fantage. ** Ms. Blondie is a parody of the angry teacher trope present in many Fantage Animated Series and High School Dramas. ** When River gives Loki his "love advice", he quotes lyrics from "Be A Man", a song from Disney's Mulan. ** After Kenry teases Keith for not having any friends, he leaves and calls Keith "bro", causing Keith to joke about how he is now a "Mario Bro" while wearing the now-defunct Club Nintendo's logo as a hat. This is a clear reference to the eponymous Super Mario Bros., Mario and Luigi. * The characters in Millennium Star have made cameo appearances in Sensei Andy's other series. ** The original design for Gumi Nylon, which had pink heart earrings, a handbag, a blue ribbon headband, and her red hair in long braids, had a cameo appearance in episode 4 of I think NOT! Power. In the remastered version of this episode, Jane Kaper's design from the 2013 remake replaces this cameo. ** Various characters from the series were to make a cameo appearance in the opening of the now-canceled series StarGazer. Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy Category:School Story